Mission Almost Impossible
by animemistress419
Summary: One-shot Wait, our favorite, fierce hanyou is afraid of ghosts? Tribute to Halloween!


In the spirit of Halloween, I decided to do a one-shot! I know, I know, I should probably be working on Winter's Hanyou, but I couldn't help it, so the next chapter will be coming out next weekend for all you guys who want to know! This idea popped up while I was doing an RPG (role playing game) with my friends. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sango and Kagome stealthily moved on the forest ground, trying not to gain attention from anything. At the same moment, they looked up towards the night sky, near the tree tops. Good, everything was going as planned. They were unseen to the human eye, since their outfits were black and the dark night disguised them.

As soon as they reached their destination, Kagome quietly removed her yellow backpack and settled it against a tree. Unbuttoning it, she looked inside for a flash light. Reaching within, she pulled out a small cylinder shape. Her hands groped around the object until her fingers reached the switch on the side. The switch was moved up with her thumb and a small beam of light shone on the forest floor.

The miko pointed the beam into the backpack and grabbed what was needed for their mission. Her dainty hands reached inside and retrieved two jars of powder. She handed one jar to Sango and they both untwisted the cap.

Both raised their jar and poured the powder over themselves. It felt like raining sand, but the powder stuck on their skin and clothes, making it glow translucently. It would wash off later in a bath. The powder was to disguise their scents, so their prey wouldn't be able to distinguish them.

Kagome bent down and silently reached in the bag for two beanies. She threw one at Sango and they slipped it over their heads, restraining their hair. The miko again reached into the bad and pulled out a jar of black goo. Sango didn't really know what it was, but it helped from light glares. The taijiya and miko stuffed two fingers each into the jar and scooped some of the liquid, solid out. They both smeared it beneath their eyes, making them look warlike.

Kagome then buttoned and stretched out for better flexibility. Sango was doing the same. Both of their eyes met and nodded in unison, it was mission time.

Weaving in and out between trees, the girls slowly made their progress to their prey. Finally, they were a few meters away from the unsuspecting victim. He was fast asleep, but both knew he was a light sleeper from past experiences.

Sango took cover behind a bush while Kagome moved in a little closer. Each were careful about sound, for their victim had **very** sensitive hearing. Though, it was a little hard, they were biting lips and tongue to keep from bursting out of laughter.

Kagome ducked behind a bush, about three feet away in the tree. She settled herself and reached in her pocket for the pair of mini binoculars. She directed her eyes toward where Sango was. Two flashes of light blinked from her bush and that was the signal.

It was time.

Kagome took a deep breath and wailed.

"IIIIIIIInuuuyaaaaashaaaaaa! Beware! I am a ghost!"

Her binoculars were trained on the half demon. In an instant, his eyes snapped open to reveal molten amber. It was clear that he was disturbed, but Kagome couldn't tell how. His head swiveled around, his adorable silver fur coated ears twitched, in hopes of tracking the ghost by sound.

His fang bit his lip, indicating that he was puzzled. Kagome waited, it was Sango's turn.

"You shall pay for my death! You will pay!" drawled out Sango. At the end, her voice was cracking a bit, showing that she was trying so hard to hold in her laughter. Inuyasha swiveled towards Sango, since his sensitive ears picked up the sound. But the girls had thought of this through and through.

Kagome then whimpered out,

"My head, where is my head?!" Inuyasha once again twisted toward Kagome. His nose was trembling. But his eyes showed that he was skeptical. Kagome quietly shuddered with mirth. The powder was working! However, the miko then noticed that his face was growing paler and paler.

Her laughter came at it harder, this half demon, who faced many perilous foes was afraid of ghosts?

Kagome and Sango knew it was time to go; they had already accomplished their mission. Kagome threw a rock opposite of the direction they were located and they ran to the backpack.

* * *

Inuyasha kept telling himself not to be so scared; he was a half demon for god's sake. But after taking one look around, he jumped tree to tree with rapid speed, heading towards Kaede's hut.

He waited for Sango and Kagome outside of the hut, since they told him that they were going to bathe in the hot springs. He stared at the moon, quietly thinking about his encounter with the supernatural. It couldn't be helped that he was scared, his brother Sesshoumaru was to blame. When he was around five, Sesshoumaru would always go around, popping out at corners and do spooky voices on moonless nights. It was a childhood fear.

Kagome's voice drifted to Inuyasha's ears. He sniffed the air, smelling her clean scent.

"Hey Inuyasha, why are you here? I thought you would be sleeping in the forest!" Kagome asked, with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"N-no. Ahem, I mean, no. I'll stay here and protect you guys since you're weak humans." Inuyasha said.

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha." Kagome said. Sango smiled and went into the hut with Kagome.

* * *

As soon as they knew Inuyasha was out of hearing distance, they cracked up with peals of laughter.

"Ka-kagome, you're a genius! I can't believe Inuyasha is afraid of ghosts! Ever since he fought that ghost demon, he's been quiet!" Sango giggled.

Kagome chuckled. She had to agree with Sango there, the plan was genius. They looked at each other and cracked up once again.

Inuyasha cracked open an eye and looked towards the hut.

"What are they laughing at?" he wondered. Shrugging, he closed his eyes. But before he slept, he looked around, making sure there was nothing near him, dead.

* * *

End! I hope you enjoyed it! I know, Inuyasha in the series wouldn't be afraid, but I couldn't help it! And if he were afraid of ghosts, wouldn't he be afraid of Kikyo? Lol, it's a funny thought! Happy Halloween!

Animemistress419


End file.
